Work has continued on the structure and function of lactate dehydrogenases and other dehydrogenases. The use of nmr in studying the binding of coenzymes to enzymes has been investigated. The structure of modification products of NADH has been elucidated. A study on the properties of immobilized catecholamines and other agents has yielded information on drug receptors. New affinity methods for dehydrogenases have been developed and applied successfully. Further studies have been carried out on the regulatory characteristics of pyridine nucleotide transhydrogenases both from animal tissues as well as from bacteria.